The little pirate princess
by Lonlystone
Summary: Zoro's finally met his match, and if it so happens to come in the form of a starved woman with wings...well what can you do?


Many years ago a child was born. A young girl with pitch black hair and glacier blue eye's. However her birth was never celebrated, in fact it wasn't even known to anyone other than her mother and father. Alexander and Lilith Blade loved there little girl more than anything, and that is why, when civil war threatened to destroy everything they knew they told one other about there angel. Riku was the best warrior the island had ever see, and it was he that the loving parents trusted to keep there daughters existence a secret. on the eve of the childs first birthday the village was attacked by the very army that had defended them so many times before. The king of Crystalia had gone crazy and ordered his people slautered, Riku arrived from fishing trip three days later and when he saw that the ground had been painted red with the blood of those he cared for, he worried for his friends and there child. Riku spent hours surching for them in the troves of dead, and when he did he felt as though his heart had been ribbed out of his chest Alexander was frozen in his last moments by the dried mud and grim, a hole that could only be caused by a spear in his chest. Lilith lay a few yards away, under the torn trim of a porch, fairing the same fate as her beloved but no matter how long he surched he could not find the baby they tried so hard to protect. Riku buried them both in there favorite grove, far up in the mountain, but as he layed Lilith in her final resting place he found a tiny note tucked into her fist. 'Riku, as you know ever since the dealth of the pirate king, our beutiful kingdom has slowly fallen. While you where away our once great king sent out his soldiors to kill us all. Alexander and I have hidden our daughter deep within the forest. I can only pray that my note finds you in good health and you may in turn find her. Our traditions call for our daughter to be named on her first birthday, but I fear nor I or my husband shall be here so I have foregone traditions and named her a day early. I have named her by the moon in which she was born under, my little Luna, Blade. D. Luna, a name fit for a true warrior of Crystalia. Please teach her the ways of marshial arts so that when the time comes that she wishes to leave this cursed place she knows how to protect herself. Good luck old friend. P.S. Do you remember the wolf pack we made freinds with long ago, they stay in a cave just north of the stream, I find that it is there that we can see the moon best, even on dark nights.

Riku kissed his friends head and buried her before running back down the mountain. He knew where the wolves sayed but they had moved on many years ago leaveing behind a hidden place where Alexander had first preposed to Lilith. As he neared the place he could hear the cries of a young child. Breaking threw the last of the over grown shrubery he spied the lightly wrapped bundle hidden in the rocky mountain cave. "I see her Lilith, I see the moon and I will protect her with all that I have." Riku smiled at the todler as she cried. Years passed and the daughter of Alexander and Lilith Blade grew stong. Riku taught her everything he knew about how to be a warrior, but Luna took more to speed and flexibility than streangth and power. When she turned six Luna found a strange fruit washed ashore in the southern cove. When she brought it to Riku he smiled at her and told her of the wonerful powers she could recieve if she where to eat it. That day Luna gained the wings and eye of a dragon. Riku gifted her with a black leather eye patch so that she could conceal her powers within her right eye, which had been turned blood red and cat like. Years passed and with each day Luna grew stronger while Riku watched with a heavy heart for he knew the time would come when Luna would leave forever. Riku died when Luna turned fifthteen years old and she called the island home for five more years before a horrible sickness came over plants killing everything. Luna was sitting on a cliff watching the water when voices caught her attention.

"Everything is dead." "What happened here, Robin?" "I don't know Miss. Navigator-san." Two girls walked down the beach, with them was a small reindeer, a strawhatted boy, and a man with green hair. "It was not always like this." Luna watched the waves as the strangers spun around and drew there weapons. "I mean you no harm, and even if I did I haven't the energy." Slowly they relaxed but they all had an air of readieness about them. "What do you mean?" The orange haired girl asked and Luna reluctantly tore her eye's from the sea. "This place was once a proud kingdom of warriors. the land was genorous and it's people happy. However the day before I was born a new king came to rule, a king who was driven mad with power and slaughtered his people within a year. My parents hid me in a cave and left a note in the hopes that a friend of theres should find me when he returned from his fishing trip. He raised me and I learned everything I know from him. He died many years ago and is buried with the rest of my people in the old grove, his grave marked by one of thousands of hand carved stones. The land it's self was overcame with a sickness a two months ago, killing everything that remained here quickly after that." The others looked between each other in confusion "Your still alive, where do you get your food?" Luna moved one of her hands out infront of her and stared at her palm for a few moments before whispering "I don't" to the wind,

The group below must have heard becouse they stared at the girl as if she where crazy. Luna jumped from the cliff with a grace that could only belong to someone who had trained her body well. "This land was once know as Crystalia, I am Blade D. Luna, last daughter of a noble kingdom." Luna bowed only for her leg to give out and cause her to fall to one knee. the small reindear ran over to her while the red head covered her mouth in suprise, the strawhatted boy picked his nose, and the green haired man eyed her. "Are you alright Luna-san?" Luna looked up at the small creacher infront of her and smiled slightly. "I told you I haden't any energy." Luna pulled herself to her feet and waved at the crew before reteating back to the dead tree's that lined the sand but she barely got passed the first shriveled bush when she passed out. The crew ran to the girl and Chopper could barely believe his eye's, "She's starveing! She hasn't had something to eat in weeks!" Nami felt a pit form in her chest as she eyed Luna's caved in cheeks, suncken eye's, and paper like skin. She dreaded what she and the others would find under her deep blue turtle neck, belt, and shoe's. Luna's black pants, fingerless gloves, and leather jacket hung off her frame in an unhealthy way. Luffy had his eye's covered in the shaddow of the brim of his hat and with one word desided the fate of the girl and there ship, "Zoro."

Zoro nodded once before nealing down and pulling the girl into his arms, his eye brows nitting together when it took almost no pressure to lift her. "Let's go." Luffy said, his back already turned toward the others, trusting his crew to fallow him, and they did. When they got back they where greated by a sight they had never seen before. A graying wolf the size of a small horse stood before the ships ladder, at it's feet where numerous weapons, the wolf walked to the group. The wolf looked Zoro in the eye, and by some unspoken comand Zoro stepped forward, ignoreing his crews cries of no, and offered Luna to the great beast. The mystirous creatchers eye's grew soft and he nuzzled Luna's temple before turning away. "Thank you for finding our little moon." When the wolf spoke the suprised crew heard not one, not two, but three voices speeking in perfect harmony. Then as they where about to take a step foward a ferce gust of wind made the look away, only for the strange wolf to be gone in the second it took them to look back.

The only one on board when they arrived was Ussop, and they told him to send up one of his fire stars. Ussop did so as quickly as he could and soon the entire crew exept for Chopper where standing on deck. "Oi, what's up?" Franky asked looking around for Chopper only to find him gone. "We found a girl on the island, she's not in good shape but Choppers working on her. What about you?" Sanji was the one to answer Nami "Everythings dead, no plants, no animals, and there was a huge grave yard in a field up the mountain." "Yes Nami-san, it was quite strange." Robin nodded and handed the talking skeliten his tea. "Yes, Luna said something about a grave yard. I wonder if there are any ruins on the island." Robin barely had time to finish her talk before the door slung it's self open. "I'm sorry for troubleing you mister Chopper. Thanks again for the glass of water." Luna tried to leave but Chopper pulled her pant leg. "You shouldn't be out of bed Luna-san." Luna smiled at the concerned boy, nelt down, and placed her hand on his head. "It's alright young one, if I where to exept food from you I'd be honnor bound to repay you in any way that I could. I have nothing but the clothes on my back and when I die I want to die with my heart clear." Chopper nodded sadly and Luna kissed his head.

"Will you join my crew?" Luna looked up in suprise, she hadn't realised that the others had gathered around her. "I don't even now your name's, beside's I have nothing to offer you." Out of no where a sword swung at the girls head. Luna jumped and fliped mid-air, lnding in a back handspring and flipping again into a fighting stance. "Nothing to offer hu?" The swordsman sheathed his blade just before being knocked back by the blond mans kick to the head. Luna slowly stood strait as the pair faught. "Luna-sis got the moves!" Fanky said looping an arm around the girls shoulders. "You can be our ninja!" Luffy yelled couseing the crew to sweatdrop, "Actualy it's called martial arts..." Luna was interupted by Luffy's scream of, "We have a ninja!" fallowed closely by Chopper and Ussop. "You don't realy have a choice now, once Luffy make's up his mind he'll do anything to get what he wants." Luna looked to the red haired girl in confusion, "Luffy?" Nami seemed to realise her mistake and introduced everyone.

That night found Luna and the crew celibrateing the addition of the tenth crew member. Luffy, Ussop and Chopper at some point pretended to fly around the ship and Luna laughed. "Luna, Luna look I'm a bird." Chopper flapped his arms faster makeing Luna laugh. "You know Chopper, if you want to go flying I can take you." Chopper looked at Luna in confusion, "What do you mean Luna?" Luna nelt down by the boy and leaned in after pretending to look around for spies. "You, Luffy, Brook, and Robin arn't the only one's with a devil fruit ability." Choppers eye's turned into stars as he looked at her. "You have a devil fruit ability?!" Everyone looked over but Luna just smiled at Chopper and nodded "Do you want to see?" Chopper nodded fast and Luna stood up. "Don't get scared o.k." with that warning Luna switched her eye patch to the other eye, however she kept it closed. She put her hands infront of her almost like she was praying. "Sora Dragon!" in a flash she opened her eye and huge black wings appeared to unfold on her back.

Luna was know trapped in a world of over sencitividy, the moon light reflecting off of every surface hurt her eye, she could see every wave in the water and every stitch in the sails. "Wow!" know Chopper wasn't the only one with stars in his eye's. "Ready Chopper?" Chopper nodded quickly and ran at Luna hopping into her arms. Luna flinched a little causing Chopper to go into doctor mode asking what was wrong. "It's fine Chopper, my powers just make my sences more powerful." Chopper nodded and before the boy could say anything more both him and Luna where flying threw the air. Luna gave rides to almost everyone and some twice, by the time everything was done everyone was tired so they went to bed but Luna was reluctant to seal her powers. So with a deep breath she again switched her patch and no sooner than she did her legs gave out with the sudden exostion that over came her. She expected to hit the cold grass of the deck not the strong arms that caught her. "You o.k?" Luna smiled at Zoro and shrugged weakly "Sealing my powers always drains me."

Zoro nodded and helped Luna over to the swing, "You don't trust me do you?" Zoro crossed his arms and raised his eybrow. "I didn't think so, to tell you the truth Zoro, I don't know what trust is. Only a few ships ever showed up at the island and Riku never let me talk to them. One day when I was eight I snuck out and spied on a pirate ship, I was captured and they torchered me. Riku saved me and but by then..." Luna shook her head "I don't know, I just couldn't bring myself to care about anything or anyone beside Riku. When he died I guess I forgot how to trust." Zoro patted the girls head and sat in his favorite place beneath the tree "Don't worry, Luffy'll cure you of that." Luna smiled at the green haired man and turned her gaze to the island she called home. It took a few weeks to get Luna healthy again and by then the hole team had noticed a few things. She spent many nights on the roof of the crows nest, and she would give anyone who asked for them ride's in the sky but more often then not Zoro would stop them. When she did sleep she slept outside, leaded against the wall next to the door that lead into the cabins.

One night Luna was sleeping when the door opened, Luna sprug away in a instant and looked around in panic only to find Zoro. "Easy, I just brought you a blanket. We're going into a winter climate pretty soon. " Luna rubbed her eye's and smiled at the boy before trying to cover heself with the blanket only to find her fingers already numb. "Here let me help." Zoro took the blanket and swung it to cover the girl then sat next to her. "Thanks." Zoro nodded and went to sleep, his arms crossed over his chest. When Sanji woke the next morning he made it a point to exit out the supply hatch so as not to wake his dareling Luna-san, a sentament that was completly forgoten when he saw Luna sleeping with her head on Zoro's shoulder and Zoro's head leaning on hers. "You... you... you... Seaweed Head!" Luna and Zoro where both up instantly and Sanji found himself held to the mast by several kuni knives while Zoro held a a kitana to his neck and Luna held a dagger to his stomic. "Sanji! I'm so sorry!" Luna started freeing Sanji while Zoro just yoned. "It's fine Luna-san!" Luna just smiled and rubbed her eye, before turning and picking up the blanket from the ground. Zoro and Sanji where fighting when she turned back so she just shrugged "Zoro I'm going to put your blanket on the sofa in the boys room o.k?" Zoro grunted and Sanji renewed his attack.

Nami and Robin where the next one's up and Robin brought out an extra coat, "Luna-san it's very cold, I brought you a jacket." Luna smiled at the girl and took the leather jacket from her arms with a thank you. "O.k, when we dock at the next island Luffy, Franky, your in charge of repareing the ship. Sanji, Chopper, food, Zoro you and Brook watch the ship. Luna, Robin, and I are going to get Luna some clothes." Luna didn't have a chance to say anything before Nami dragged her away. "You don't have to do this." Luna was being dressed up in so many outfits that she barely had time to say what she thought about them. "No female crew member of mine is going to where the same thing everyday." Luna giggled but when Nami gasped she whirled around knife already in hand. "What's wrong who's attacking?" Nami shook her head and pointed to a sign that said. 'one million beri dance contest tonight at the palace. Everyone welcome.' "I wish someone on the crew could dance..." Nami looked so down Luna couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Well, to tell you the truth, I do know one dance." That all Nami needed to hear and soon Luna was signed up to bring one other. "If I'm going to do this I get to deside my outfit, and it's going to be a suprise. Nami reluctently agreed.

That night Luna used special black sea stone ear rings to seal her powers and for the first time since she ate the devil fruit her eye's where the same. Luna pulled her long black hair into an elagant french braid that fell to her knee's with a string of lilly's woven in. Her chinese stile, ice blue dress fell to her ankle's with a single long gash that reached up to her hip. The black trim and woven dragon shined with a silk like glee. Luna was nervous about showing the rest of the crew but with a deep breath she stepped onto the deck. It took s second for everyone to notice her but when they did they each had there own reactions. Luffy grinned, Nami gasped, Zoro's eye's widened, Ussop's jaw dropped, Sanji fainted, Chopper got stars in his eye's, Robin smiled, Franky burst into tears, and Brook got a nose bleed. "H-how do I look?" Everyone gave there complaments and Luna moved onto the cleared off deck with a nervousness she couldn't place. The dance was ment for two and looked almost as if she where fighting. She twisted and turned, kicked and flipped but the dance seemed one sided without a partner. She closed her eye's and spun, expecting nothing to be there to catch the kick she aimed at where her partner should of been so when someone did she snapped her eye's open and staired into Zoro's with suprise.

Zoro nodded and the dance started a new. They danced elegantly, there moves in perfect harmony. The crew watched memoriesed buy the pair, completely amazed at the skill and trust that the pair seemed to have, and when it ended with Luna faceing them, her forearm connected with Zoro's, who faced the other way, both there other hands in the same position, palm up infront of there stomics, and there gaze's locked they where to stunned to realise that the dance was finished. Franky and Ussop grabbed Zoro and rushed him into the men's cabin while Brook, and Chopper held a steaming Sanji from beating anyone, while Luffy laughted and the girls talked. A few minutes passed and soon the door to the inside opened once again opened. Everyone staired as Zoro was pushed out in a clean suit, Luna giggled with while everyone else laughed but when Nami said that they would enter the contest together she walked over to him, her hand on her chin in a thoughtful way. "You need to look the part." She loosened his tie, unbuttoned the top two buttons, untucked his shirt, ruffled his hair, and unbuttoned his jacket "There you look more like you and less like Sanji." Zoro turned his head to hide a blush.

Zoro and Luna walked to the palace in silence, and the guards didn't look twice at the pair after Luna told them her name. When the dance floor was in sight Luna found herself doing something she hadn't done in a long time and held onto Zoro's sleeve. Zoro looked back and noticed the fear and unease hidden in her eye's. It wasn't supriseing really, she had been alone almost all her life and now they where in a crowded room full of privliged brats that never worked a day in there life much less seen the horrors that she had. Zoro smiled slightly and allowed Yuki to hug his arm close to her. When there names where called it was obvious that they hadn't been expecting the pair to look the way they did. Every other couple where well groomed and preformed a fance ballroom dance so when they flipped and twisted there way to first place it wasn't really a suprise. "Zoro, that was fun." Zoro nodded and patted the girl on the head. About halfway to the ship Luna started to lagging behind and rubbing her eye's. "Is everything alright Luna?" Luna looked up and smiled "Yeah, it's just the sea stone seals my powers but it make's me tired faster." Zoro chuckled as the raven haired woman yawn he scooped the girl into his arms and started walking toward the ship as she looked up at him in suprise, "Sleep, I've got you." Luna smiled softly at the green haired man before drifting into ablivion.

"Hey guys, there back!" Luffy yelled as soon as Zoro and Luna came into view however when Nami caught sight of them she shushed the entire crew. "Look you idiot, Luna's sleeping." Franky lowered the gang plank while Ussop and Chopper held back Sanji. "We won but she got tired on the way back." Nami's grin widened as she nodded and a fairly freaked out Zoro put Luna to bed in the girls cabin before going to bed himself. When Luna woke up the next morning the first thing she saw was Nami peering down at her with a smile that could rival Luffy's. "Did you have fun last night?" Luna slowly nodded and started getting into her regular clothes as Nami drilled her about the dance. Luna spent the day steeling glances at the green haired swordsman, unaware that he was doing the same to her. "Luna we're supossed to be going into some dangerous waters tonight so can you help with watch. Luna nodded "Good, oh and it's suposed to be warm, but there might be a nip in the air later." again Luna nodded. That night when Luna went down to the girls room to get a blanket Nami forced her into one of her blue silk nightgowns, saying she was doing the laundry. Luna didn't question it and soon found herself wrapped in her black robe as she climed to the top of the mast.

When she got there she saw no one, so she climbed the rest of the way up only to gasp as two strong arms circled her from behind. "I guess that witch is good for something." Luna twisted until she could see the man behind her. Zoro was clad in only a white shirt and his dark green pants. "Zoro? What are you doing up hear? I thought it was Robins night to watch." Zoro nodded and pulled her closer "I was tired last night after the dance so we traded, besides I wouldn't have gotten to do this if I hadn't." Luna was about to question the man when suddently she found her lips very busy. Zoro's kiss was sweat but soon grew with pashion and want, Luna felt as he ran his tounge over her lip in a silent quest for permission, but instead of giveing it to him, Luna smirked. Zoro realised what was going on and quickly spun her, backing her up until she was pinned against the wall, and never once brakeing the fevorish kiss. He bit at her but still she only chuckled, so finally frustrated with her games Zoro dropped his arms to her knees and with one quick movment fasened her legs around his waist. the suprised gasp she gave was enough to allow Zoro to begin exploring her moist cavern with everything he had.

The two broke for air, both gasping, and Zoro leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "You'r going to regeret teaseing me Luna." He said as he licked along her jaw bone. Luna, ever the fighter, laughed a breathy laught before speeking. "Oh, and why is that?" Zoro growled "Becouse I'm gonig to do the same thing. I'll drive you insane with my fingers, then with my I'll bring you to your peek with my tonge, and just before you've had to much to handle, I'll fuck you into the floor bourds." As if to get his point across Zoro grapped Luna's ass pressed her forward while her ground against her. Luna was at a lost for words as he kissed down her throught, sucking and nipping at he skin and with one mighty tear she ripped the rope of her to reveal her gown. "Your wearing to much clothing." with another growl he ripped the silk from her body and began kissing every inch of skin he could, he layed her down on the barely covered floor, growning with pleaser as she arched away from the cold surface and into him. He stood up to take his shirt of and then his pants. Quickly, Luna got to her knees and stopped his hand before he could freem his burning erection from the last of the miterial. She used her teeth to drag the elastic waist line down until she could clearly see his thick, twelve inch, cock. She let the matirial fall to the floor before she began sucking and kissing the underside of his member with care. she trailed her toung to his balls and in one quick mevment took one into her mouth while she fondled the other with her hand, switching after a minute to do the same with the other. Zoro was so ingrosed with pleasher that when she sudently took half of him in her mouth he cryed out in pleasure, between his thrusts and her tonge he came quickly, as she swallowed every drop.

She didn't have time to catch her breath before Zoro had her on her back, ripping her black underware from her body. he kissed her and thrust his finger into her hole all in one go, adding another, and another while she keened beneath him and just when she thought she was going to explode he removed them in favor of his tounge. The hot strong apendage scraped and proded her with such expert persishion that it had her eyes rolling into the back of her head. and when she came, he used that same tounge to scrape every drissle of warm ligid down his throught. He trailed back up her bady, his member pulseing with need, until he was even with her ear once more. "Tell me what you want Luna." Luna wrapped her arms around his neck "Fuck me, fuck me until i can't move. Fill me with you come, as you ride me." Zoro burried his head him her sholder mutering "Your wish is my comand." and no sooner than he say those vwords he gave an almighty thrust. Luna had to cover her mouth with her hand st stop the scream of pain that washed over her and Zoro stilled, fully sheathed in her hot, moist sex before looking up at her. After a minute of waiting Luna rolled her hips up and Zoro got the message. He began thrusting in and out and soon Luna was moaning beneath him. With each thrust Zoro began to speed up, until he was thrusting into her so hard, and so deep that his balls slapped against her. He liffed both her feet over his head and with his next thrust she arched her back with a breathless scream. Zoro smirked and hitt that same spot over and over and over, causing Luna to come hard onto his dick. the feel of her walls tightening on his sent Zoro over the edge and with a few extra had thrust he rode out his orgasm, filling her with his seed. They lay like that for a moment, Luna gasping for breath and Zoro still rooted deep inside her. The moved to lay down and no words where spoken as Zoro pressed her to his body, one hand on the small of her back and the other cupping her ass. they driffed to sleep with smiles on there face.


End file.
